Prior art wind-propelled crafts have utilized conventional hulls, most often structured in a general U-shape with a hollow interior. The lowermost portions of these hulls are immersed in water and provide flotation means for the craft. When the craft is under way, a certain amount of heel or cant is experienced by the hulls which are integral with a supporting framework or superstructure. Depending upon the angle of heel, the hulls penetrate the water obliquely and therefore experience a greater water resistance factor relative, of course, to the angle of heel. Even when the craft is running with the wind, i.e., the conventional U-shaped hulls are level in the water and the wind is coming from aft, the hull configuration is cumbersome and still penetrate the water below the water line.
The instant invention has overcome the resistance problem in two specific ways. The first is the provision of flat-bottomed floats which plane upon the water. The second is the provision of articulated joints fore and aft in the floats which connect with a framework which is structured to hold conventional sails and rigging. When the craft heels to wind force, the floats remain level by virtue of fore and aft articulated joints comprised of a bushing in the float itself, an expanded head end to fit into the bushing, a leg which is integral with the head, the leg being integral with the structural framework. This framework/float juncture allows the craft to heel while the floats remain level. The floats, therefore, plane easily over the water, a minimum of penetration into the water being achieved, and the greatest possible diminution of water resistance is accomplished. Stabilization of the craft is achieved by anti-slippage means which project from the bottom of the respective floats medially or amidships of the craft. Yet another advantage of the craft is a hydrofoil or lifting effect caused by the slanted position of the rudders under heel conditions while the float remains horizontal. The lift decreases the submerged area of the craft and allows for even greater speed to be accomplished.